The Sweetest Decision
by grandbeta
Summary: "Je veux un bébé." C'est la traduction de l'OS du même nom écrit par crammit.


« Je veux un bébé. »

Levant ma bouche de ta hanche où j'étais occupée à laisser un suçon, je dégage mes cheveux loin de mes yeux et te regarde. « Maintenant ? »

Tu ris et pose le doigt sur ma fossette. « Même si j'avoue que ce serait super chaud, San, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me mettre enceinte. »

J'arque un sourcil et désigne par-dessus mon épaule le placard où se trouve notre boîte de jouets. « Je ne peux sincèrement essayer dès maintenant, si tu veux. »

Le rouge qui te monte aux joues me fait rire et je me penche vers le bas pour reprendre ou j'en étais, grognant quand tes mains agrippent mes cheveux, me tirant loin de ton corps. « Britt... »

« Santana, je suis sérieuse. »

Sachant que cette nuit n'avancera pas tant qu'on n'aura pas discuté, je m'assois en face de toi, tirant tes jambes sur les miennes et mettant mes mains sur le bord de tes sous-vêtements. Si tu veux avoir une discussion sérieuse pendant que je suis nue et tu es juste en sous-vêtements, le moins que je puisse faire est de profiter de la vue. « Ok, je t'écoute. »

Tu apportes tes mains pour les poser sur les mienne, souriant alors je suis distraite par le profond inspire que tu prends. « Les yeux vers le haut, Lopez. »

Passant mes mains au-dessus, je caresse légèrement tes paumes, et les retient quand tu ris et essaye de les dégager. « C'est Lopez-Pierce. Je suis une femme mariée maintenant, tu sais. »

Tu fais courir tes pouces sur mes phalanges, ta voix aussi douce que ton sourire. « Ouais, je sais. »

Je vois que tu joues avec mon alliance et tout le bonheur que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là me reviens et une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Abandonnant tes mains, je me penche en avant et m'installe entre tes jambes, déposant un baiser sur ta bouche souriante, puis un autre quand tu poses tes mains sur ma taille. « Donc, ce bébé... »

Tu me chatouilles un peu et me fixe en imitant ma façon de fusiller du regard. « Notre bébé. »

Remontant, je prends tes mains et les pose mes hanches, en plaçant mes bras sur les vôtre. « Oui, bébé. Le bébé. Notre bébé. »

« Ça fait beaucoup de bébés, bébé. »

Tu rigoles quand je roule des yeux avant de te rejoindre en riant pendant que j'embrasse le dos de tes mains. « Je sais que nous avons parlé d'avoir une famille, mais pourquoi mettre ça sur le tapis ce soir? »

« Eh bien, ce soir, quand nous étions chez Quinn et Rachel ? » Tu attends mon hochement de tête, puis continues. « Toi et Quinn étaient dans la cuisine et je parlais à Rachel sur le canapé et elle s'est penchée en avant pour attraper ma main et la serré contre son ventre. Je pensais qu'elle servait de moi comme un bouton de pause comme elle avait soudainement cessé de parler mais elle m'a souri et puis je l'ai senti... J'ai senti son bébé donner un coup de pied, San. Comme il me disait salut. »

« Bébé Berry essayait sans doute d'obtenir de Rachel qu'elle arrête de parler de sa millième production de Wicked. » _(ndt : Wicked est une comédie musicale.)_

« Santana ... » Ton air mécontent me fait déposer un autre baiser-excuse sur tes lèvres alors que je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière ton oreille. Tu te tournes pour être face à moi. « Tu ne peux pas toujours rendre les choses meilleures avec des baisers. »

Amenant ma main à la courbe de ta mâchoire, je te donne un doux baiser, ta lèvre inférieure chaude entre les miennes. Je maintiens la pression pendant quelques instants, mordant légèrement que je me penche en arrière et regarde tes yeux bleus ouverts. « Si. Je peux. » je murmure, soutenant ton regard.

« Ok, tu peux. » Passant tes doigts sur mes lèvres, tu les presses sur le sourire satisfait qui vient d'apparaitre. « Mais, tu as promis à Quinn que tu serais agréable avec Rachel et tu m'as promis que tu serais agréable avec Rachel. »

En mordillant ton doigt, je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. « Rachel n'est même pas ici, Brittany. »

C'est à ton tour de sourire lorsque tu fais glisser ton doigt sur mon menton, entre mes seins pour le presser un court instant contre l'humidité entre mes jambes. « Heureusement pour toi, il n'y a personne d'autre ici en ce moment. »

Je soupire ton nom alors que la pression ultralégère a disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue, ta main maintenant ma taille en place. J'attrape ta main pour essayer de la tirer là où elle était quelques secondes auparavant mais j'abandonne quand tu as recours aux chatouilles pour m'en empêcher.

« Pas encore, San. Je veux parler avec toi d'abord. Les Sweet Lady Kisses viendront après. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je mets de côté sur le sursaut de libido qu'a causé ton touché. Posant ma tête dans mes mains, je tire doucement sur les boucles de tes cheveux. « Je vais te faire payer ça, Britt. Mais d'abord ... tu veux un bébé ? »

Je vois tes yeux s'adoucir, tes joues rosir alors que tu places ta main sur ton ventre plat. « Je sais que nous en avons parlé et nous avons en quelque sorte décidé que nous voulions attendre un peu plus longtemps. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu aies ta promotion et j'ai pu obtenir un peu plus de classes pour aménager l'appartement, mais Santana ... quand j'ai senti ce petit bébé donner un coup ? Le regard heureux sur le visage de Rachel ? »

Malgré mes dernières paroles, je souris pendant que tu racontes parce que je vois très bien ce regard sur le visage de Rachel. Elle est rayonnante et heureuse et Quinn est satisfaite et épanouie et s'il s'agissait de deux autres personnes, je me moquerais de toute cette douceur ridicule. Mais je continue à te regarder parler et je sens mon cœur battre plus vite parce que je me rends compte que je sais exactement de quoi tu parles.

« Quand on est parties ce soir, en regardant Quinn caresser le ventre de Rachel quand elles nous ont dit au revoir sur le perron, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était à quel point se serait formidable si c'était nous. » Ta voix s'estompe doucement, un peu hésitante, et ton regard quitte le mien pour regarder tes mains sur ton ventre. Je sais que tu te vois porter notre enfant, je dois admettre que cette pensée tiraille ma poitrine et je dois déglutir avant de parler.

« Tu ferais une mère fantastique, Brittany. » Mes paroles sont sincères et je place aussi mes mains sur ton ventre, te rejoignant dans la vision de ton ventre arrondi comme celui de Rachel.

Je vois tes yeux fixer mon visage, pour juger de ma sincérité. Je rencontre ton regard fixe alors tu me regardes pendant quelques secondes avant d'expirez un souffle tremblant et te penches en avant pour glisser ton visage dans mon cou, et je te frotte le dos. Ta main est toujours pressée entre nos ventres et comme frappée par la foudre, je me prends à souhaiter qu'un bébé grandisse à la place.

« Tu serais d'accord pour que je le porte en premier ? » Je sens tes paroles plus que je ne les entends et je dépose un baiser sur ta tempe, en respirant l'odeur réconfortante de ton shampooing. « J'ai toujours imaginé un petit bébé avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux chocolats et des fossettes sur les joues. »

« Britt ... » Ma gorge se noue et je ferme les yeux, imaginant un petit-nous assis dans une chaise haute jetant des céréales sur le plancher et riant pendant que tu fais le café et je suis à quatre-pattes pour ramasser les dégâts.

Si tu m'avais demandé au lycée si je voyais tout cela, j'aurais probablement menti en disant que les enfants ne sont pas pour moi, du moins pas avant longtemps, très longtemps. Mais tu as toujours eu la capacité de me donner envie de choses que je dénis moi-même en secret et maintenant que nous sommes au point où nous pouvons peut-être fonder une famille, c'est comme si c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. « Ça semble parfait, bébé. »

Je ressens la pression sur tes lèvres dans mon cou et puis tu t'écartes légèrement afin que nous puissions nous voir, ta main remontant jusqu'à caresser ma joue. « Si on veut vraiment faire ça, il y a beaucoup de choses que nous allons devoir examiner. Cependant, on peut en parler avec Quinn et Rachel d'abord parce que je ne me rappelle pas de tout du début jusqu'à ce que Rachel tombe enceinte. Oh ! Nous devons en parler à nos parents et nous aurons besoin de trouver un médecin et... Je m'avance beaucoup, non ? »

Le sourire abruti sur mon visage s'étend encore et je m'appuie sur toi, te poussant sur le dos et mettant mes jambes de chaque côté ta taille. Je dégage tes cheveux de ton visage et trace la courbe de ton sourire avec mes doigts. « Tu es adorable. »

Ton large sourire est magnifique vu de dessus et je m'incline pour embrasser un coin ta bouche avant de me reculer un peu. « Et oui, nous avons besoin de régler tout ça, mais nous pourrons commencer demain. Ce soir, je veux juste célébrer. »

« Ah oui ? Et célébrez quoi ? » Les doigts que tu laissais traîner lentement sur le bas de mon dos serrent brièvement mes fesses et me laissent sans voix, tout comme ton intonation coquine. Je me cambre et touche ton entre-jambes, ta chaleur me rappelle ce que je faisais avant que nous ne commencions cette conversation. Je m'agenouille entre tes jambes, en agrippant mes doigts à l'élastique de ton sous-vêtements pour le tirer vers le bas les jambes et le jeter sur le côté du lit.

Arrivée au bout, je prends ta jambe gauche et commence à masser doucement les muscles du mollet, déplaçant mes doigts sans cesse plus haut : derrière ton genou puis sur l'intérieur de ta cuisse. « Eh bien, je pense que nous devrions d'abord célébrer ton génial choix de femme. »

Ton rire se transforme en une inspiration forte car mes doigts frôlent le pli de ta cuisse et tes hanches appuient sur le matelas en réponse. « Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne réflexion de ma part. » Tu me fais un clin d'œil et lèves les mains comme si tu te prosternais pour te moquer de moi, me soufflant un baiser avant de laisser tomber tes mains dans les draps. « Que devrions-nous célébrer d'autre ? »

En s'éloignant de l'endroit où je sais que tu veux que j'aille, je me penche de l'autre côté et répète le massage sur ta jambe droite, ouvrant mes genoux pour que je puisse écarter tes jambes un peu plus largement. Je te lance un regard coquin, souriant à ton gémissement frustré quand je laisse mes doigts sur tes hanches. « Nous n'allons certainement pas célébrer la danse de la joie que tu viens d'effectuer. »

« San, j'aurais utilisé mes jambes aussi, mais tu étais trop occupée à les utiliser. » Tu contractes les muscles de tes jambes contre mes mains et sourie à la façon dont je regarde le jeu des muscles qui roulent sous ta peau.

« Ton corps, » je laisse mes mains s'égarer un peu plus près de ton centre.

« Quoi ? »

« Je pense que nous devrions célébrer ton corps. » Laissant une main posée sur ta hanche, je tourne mon autre main et passe son dos contre tes boucles humides, expirant à la sensation.

Je suis prise au dépourvu lorsque tu attrapes ma main et que tu presses nos doigts contre toi. « Oui, certainement. Tu devrais probablement commencer dès maintenant. »

Deux gémissements résonnent dans la pièce alors que tu desserres ta poigne, appuyant mes doigts en toi, baignant l'ensemble de nos doigts dans ton humidité. Renonçant à maintenir ta hanche, je me penche sur ton corps et renforce mon poids à côté de ta taille, laissant mon majeur taquiner ton entrée. « Vraiment ? Devrais-je commencer avec ça ? »

Ta main glisse plus haut et tient mon poignet, tes hanches se cambrent pour essayer de me sentir plus profondément, les muscles de ton ventre se contractent alors que je fais pénétrer la première phalange. Tenant cette position, je me penche et dépose un baiser juste au-dessus de ton nombril, laissant mes lèvres glisser sur ta peau jusqu'à ce que je puisse placer un baiser et sucer doucement un mamelon. En appuyant de ma langue, je dessine ton bourgeon excité dans ma bouche avant de te contempler: les joues rouges, les pupilles obscurcies par le désir. « Ou ici... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Oui. » Je peux entendre la tension dans ta voix et appuie un peu plus à l'intérieur de toi, toujours sans te donner exactement ce dont tu as besoin. En tournant la tête, je prends l'autre mamelon entre mes dents, acceptant le picotement de mon cuir chevelu quand tu fais disparaitre tes mains dans mes cheveux.

« Lequel, Britt ? » Je laisse mes dents mordiller légèrement ta peau alors que je glisse en toi une fois, puis deux, puis avec deuxième doigt, gémissant quand je sens que tu te serres autour de moi.

« Oui ... non. Les deux. Tout. Santana... » je t'embrasse pour avaler tout ce que tu allais dire, en mettant plus de poids sur mes genoux pour avoir l'avantage sur la situation alors que je recommence à bouger en toi. Tes deux mains sont emmêlées dans mes cheveux, et tu tiens ma tête pour prendre la contrôle du baiser.

Je peux sentir que tu places tes talons contre l'arrière de mes cuisses, me demandant d'aller plus fort contre toi et je romps le baiser, haletant contre ta bouche ouverte. Envoyant mes hanches vers l'avant, j'appui contre le dos de ma main, en utilisant mon élan pour avoir une pression supplémentaire. Tu fais bouger ton corps contre moi et je me force à ignorer la douleur dans mon avant-bras à cause de la position et me concentre plutôt sur la façon dont tu te sens contre mes doigts.

Une de tes mains griffe le bas de mon dos et cette fois je grogne à la douleur et j'ai le reflex d'incurver mes doigts. Ton gémissement est suivi d'une coulée d'humidité et je peux sentir de petites perles de sueur perler en bas de mon dos pendant que je prends un rythme plus soutenu.

« Fuck. »

Je ne sais pas si c'était une demande ou une exclamation mais je redouble mes efforts, laissant ma paume frotter contre toi à chaque mouvement. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure quand je vois que tu remontes tes mains pour presser tes seins, le dos de tes mains se frotte contre mes propres mamelons, provoquant de petits soubresauts de plaisir quand je balance mon corps contre toi.

Quelques instants passent avant qu'une de tes mains s'agrippent à une de mes épaules, que tu creuses le bas de tes reins, écrase ta tête dans l'oreiller, les yeux révulsés par le plaisir et étouffant un cri de libération en mordant ta main. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur ta poitrine et te laisses prendre autant de plaisir que tu veux alors que tes hanches continuent à se déplacer et que tes jambes tremblent contre les miennes. Finalement, tu ralentis et t'arrêtes assez longtemps pour que je puisse retirer mes doigts, tu expires longuement dans mes cheveux avant de murmurer dans mon oreille.

« Je pense que tu viens de me mettre enceinte. »

Mon éclat de rire est étouffé contre ta peau et ton rire est comme de la musique à mes oreilles et tu m'entoures de tes bras, me serrant plus près de toi encore. J'étends mes jambes et je m'allonge contre toi, et mettant mon propre désir de côté pour qu'on se blottisse l'une contre l'autre quelques instants. « Tu voudrais. »

« Mmhmm. Je le veux. Peut-être que tu devrais recommencer pour voir si ça va marcher. »

Je dégage mon visage de ton cou et me tourne pour rencontrer ton sourire, arquant mon sourcil en réponse : « Tu es insatiable, Britt. »

« De toi ? Toujours. » Ton mouvement de sourcil frétillant tue ton intonation sensuelle et je ne peux que secouer la tête et rire, mordillant gentiment tes doigts alors que tu dégages quelques mèches de cheveux de mon visage. Ta main sur mon épaule me tire légèrement pour me pousser vers toi. « Viens ici. »

Tes mains caressent mes cuisses pendant que tu me fais mettre à cheval sur ta tour de taille, le contact entre mes jambes me rappelant mon désir inassouvi. Lentement, tes doigts glissent le long du pli entre mes cuisses et mes genoux, me tirant vers toi pour me faire perdre l'équilibre et me forcer à laisser tomber mes mains de chaque côté de ta tête pour que je ne t'écrase pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais bébé ? »

« Chaque célébration doit avoir son dessert. C'est un peu une règle ou quelque chose comme ça tu vois. » Comprenant ce que tu vas faire, je frémis et un expire profondément alors que tu continues à me tirer vers le haut du lit, bougeant ton corps plus bas sur le matelas jusqu'à ce que je sois obligée de me soulever et de placer mes genoux de chaque côté de ta tête.

« Tu es le dessert. »

J'ai à peine une seconde pour placer mes paumes contre le mur avant que tes mains glissent à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, tes pouces me tenant ouverte alors que ta langue vole mon souffle. Mes yeux sont clôt dans le plaisir et ma tête est en arrière, les pointes de mes cheveux caressants le bas de mon dos, ajoutant à la stimulation. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poser une main sur le dessus de ta tête pour te toucher alors que ta langue bouge en longs et lents mouvements. Je peux sentir mon humidité sur ton menton quand tu inclines ta tête pour placer un langoureux baiser contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

« Tu as toujours eu un goût délicieux, San. Le meilleur dessert de tous les temps. »

À ces paroles, je penche ma tête contre ma poitrine et je peux te regarder, serrant les dents pour retenir un gémissement quand tu maintiens ta langue tendue et guides mes hanches avec tes mains. Je suis obligée de caler mes mains contre le mur à nouveau, mon corps s'arquant vers l'avant alors que je ressens ton coup de langue à l'intérieur de moi. C'est une lutte pour maintenir le contact visuel alors que le plaisir serpente en moi et j'abandonne le combat lorsque tes mains se déplacent de mes hanches, tes ongles griffant maintenant la peau du bas de mon dos.

Je perds le rythme que tu avais établi et tes propres gémissements vibrent contre moi, les sons doux et humides générés par ta bouche me poussent au bord de l'orgasme. Tes jambes se déplacent derrière moi et soudain tes mains sont sur mes côtes et m'obligent à me cambrer vers l'arrière. J'apporte mes mains venant du le mur pour les placer contre tes cuisses, mes muscles tremblants quand je balance mes hanches d'avant en arrière contre ta bouche.

« Oui, Britt... oui... si près. » Mes mots sont brisés par des respirations rapides et je sais que j'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus avant que je vienne et je grogne profondément de gratitude quand je sens tes lèvres se plisser et commencer à sucer. Ta langue s'agite contre moi et je sais que je n'en ai que pour quelques secondes. Prenant une profonde inspiration, tes mains serrant ma taille, me soutenant alors que je me donne du plaisir avec ta bouche, je viens contre ta langue et mes doigts s'enfoncent dans tes cuisses.

Je peux sentir les muscles de mon dos protester contre mon extension prolongée alors je m'assois vers l'avant, en prenant plus appui sur mes genoux, pendant que tu me fais redescendre à petits coups de langue de chaton, tes mains apaisantes sur mon bas-ventre. Après un dernier baiser, tu appuis ta tête vers l'arrière sur l'oreiller, te léchant les lèvres et me souriant.

« Mon dessert préféré. »

Quelques mouvements un peu maladroits plus tard, je suis couchée en travers de ton corps, embrassant ma propre humidité sur ta bouche avant de reposer ma tête sur ton épaule. « Tu es tellement bonne à ça, c'est stupide. »

« J'ai appris de la meilleure. »

« Ouais, tu l'as fait. » Je lève le visage pour te voir rouler des yeux et je ris à la tête que tu tires. « Quoi ? Tu l'as dit. »

« C'est vrai. Mais tu n'avais pas à relever si rapidement. » Embrassant mon front, tu démêles nos corps et t'assois à côté de moi. « Honnêtement, c'est un miracle que ta tête tienne sur l'oreiller avec un ego aussi gros. » Tu ris et m'embrasses la main avant de sortir du lit.

Croisant mes bras derrière ma tête, je hausse les épaules et te fais un clin d'œil. « C'est comme ça bébé, si c'est vrai, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que peux dire ? » Je souris quand je te vois te pencher en travers du lit pour déposer un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, en appuyant sur un autre baiser sur ma joue avant de te redresser et à marcher vers la salle de bains.

« Rien. Parce que c'est tout à fait vrai. » Tu te penches contre le chambranle de la porte, les yeux bleus pétillants et un sourire amusé. « Je vais prendre une douche. Que dirais tu de… célébrer mon corps sous l'eau ? »

« Comme si tu avais besoins de demander. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas commencer la douche et je serai là dans une minute? »

« D'accord, bébé. » Je te regarde marcher jusqu'au placard pour prendre une robe et quand tu t'étires pour attraper un cintre, je suis frappée par l'image de ton corps maigre à l'exception de ton ventre arrondi par notre enfant. Mon cœur se serre fort dans ma poitrine et je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose.

« Hey, Britt ? »

« Oui ? » Tu fais une pause sur le seuil, un demi-sourire sur le visage, tu me regardes dans l'expectative.

« Je ne peux pas attendre pour que tu sois enceinte. » Je m'assois en tailleur, pleine d'amour et d'affection et regarde ton sourire fleurir sur ton visage.

Tu hoches la tête lentement, la voix aussi douce que de la soie, tu me réponds. « Moi non plus, San. »

Nous sommes là, toutes les deux à nous regarder, perdues dans le changement que vont connaitre nos vies dans un avenir proche. Nous avons toutes deux un sourire et tu exprimes tout haut ce que je pense, quittant lentement la chambre. « La meilleure de toutes les décisions. »

* * *

_Cette histoire fait partie d' une sorte de série qu'a écrit crammit, il en reste 3 :_

_The Sweetest Condition,_

_The Sweetest Song_

_et The Sweetest Reservation._

_Il s'agit d'OS du même genre que celui-ci (toujours avec Santana et Brittany _*\o/* _mais aussi du bébé dont il est question ici)._

_Si celui-là vous plaît, je peux traduire les autres._

_Peace !_


End file.
